World of Wonders
by pretty-good-liar
Summary: Isabela takes Bethany out on her ship for stargazing and fresh air. Isabela/Bethany.


"There's no wind," Isabela remarked rather decisively.

By the way her hair blew back just over her shoulders and fresh, salty air kissed her sunburnt cheeks, Bethany felt the urge to disagree. Only a knowing smirk from Isabela stayed Bethany's tongue as the captain of the ship looked her way.

"That, sweetness, is what we can tell that damn sister of yours anyway."

Bethany laughed, turning away from the pirate to gaze out over the waves, fascinated by the seam between the dark waters and starry skies. "And, remind me, why should I lie to Hawke for you?" Her staff was still nearby; Bethany may have been amused by the pirate companion Hawke had picked up at the local tavern, but Isabela had made dubious decisions in the past. Decisions that had led to the deaths of most of her Circle friends, and had nearly gotten Hawke killed.

"Because I'm going to show you those stars you keep rattling on about." Isabela came closer, and Bethany felt that copper gaze fall onto her hands, chafed raw by rope and wood. Even years of wielding a mage's staff hadn't prepared her for the intensity of a ship at sea. And definitely not with Isabela at the helm, dark, sun-kissed arms flexing at the wheel and a smile that could scatter both storms and fleets.

"You know Hawke doesn't want us out after dark," Bethany sighed, turning to look at her companion. "We're not meant to draw attention to ourselves. Do you listen to _anything_ my sister tells you?"

"You wound me, sweetness. Of course I listen. And Hawke's instructions were to not stay out after dark in _Kirkwall_. She never said anything about my ship."

Bethany laughed, a little, turning her attention back to the sea lapping at the wood and gently rocking the ship towards the setting sun. "If Hawke didn't want me out in the city, then I'm almost _certain_ she wouldn't want me out with a notorious pirate. Honestly, she might prefer my chances with those street thugs." She cast a fiery gaze up at the captain. "Honestly, so might I."

Isabela chuckled, shaking her head. "You, sweetness, have been reading too many of my book recommendations. Cross my heart, I only want to show you the stars tonight. We'll have you back before Hawke even knows you were gone."

The erratic pulse in her head and her wrists told a different story, but Isabela wasn't going to focus on that. Stargazing was simple enough; she could practically see the charts on the backs of her eyelids when she slept. Sharing that world with Bethany would be as easy as breathing.

Though with Bethany around, sometimes breathing got a lot more complicated.

"You'll find stargazing pretty difficult hidden in some basement, sweet. This may be your only chance."

Bethany frowned. It showed for only a moment.

"I can't imagine the basement is very fun," Isabela murmured.

"No, it isn't. But I trust Hawke. She'll find us a way out. All of us."

"Your sister would never leave you. I'd say she's even more attached to you than I am to this ship."

Bethany laughed, and this time it was real, and it made Isabela's cheeks glow. "That's because this isn't _really_ your ship, 'Bela. You haven't broken her in properly yet."

"All true," the pirate chuckled, her eyes on the younger woman. "I'm still getting used to her. Judging by the state of your hands, so are you."

Bethany shrugged. "Rope is _your_ strong suit, not mine." As casual as she tried to be, Isabela could still see that small Hawke halfsmile.

"Well, sweetness. If you want any lessons, the captain's quarters are right there. And I happen to have the key right here." She winked, eyes shining like gold pieces.

Bethany could feel herself sinking as she got deeper and deeper in over her head, but she stared firmly overboard, refusing to give Isabela the satisfaction of seeing her blush.

"First," Bethany said, taking a deep breath that had her entire chest heaving with exertion, "you can show me the stars. I've been cooped up in a small room for the last three days. I'm not keen on going into another one willingly."

Isabela shrank back, rolling her shoulders. "I can't say I'm much a fan of small spaces either, sweet. For what it's worth, I _am_ sorry."

"It isn't your fault, Isabela. Besides, you've been the kindest to me since this mess started."

"Hawke is just trying to keep you safe. She's…lost a lot."

Bethany didn't have the heart to retort when she saw the look on Isabela's face. Isabela, who of course, was there when Hawke did all that losing. Bethany simply heard about it in letters, in the occasional visit. Except for Carver. Losing Carver would always hurt.

"And you're keeping me sane. So, thank you. It was nice to get out for awhile."

"We could stay out all night, if you'd like. It will take awhile to head back inland, and Kirkwall is a bloody killing ground after dark."

Bethany raised an eyebrow at her companion. "Hawke would throw a fit if she knew I was out all night."

"She'd throw a worse one if we tried to go back and you ended up dead. You do have a bit of a target around your neck, sweetness." Even as she spoke, the sky began to darken, and a faint, red glow in the distance blazed across the sky and streaked the waters. Like blood, Bethany thought.

"My ship is safer than those streets at night."

"Was that your plan all along?" Bethany chuckled, crossing her arms. "Convince me to go stargazing and then trap me on your ship?"

The pirate rolled her shoulders, only a little restlessly. "Trapped sounds a bit too strong, sweetness. We _can_ go back. If you're ready to put those hands to work again." She smirked.

Groaning, Bethany conceded. "Aren't you supposed to be telling me about those stars, ' _Bela_?"

Isabela finally relaxed, finally smiled. Bethany could have easily healed her hands to take them back ashore. If she'd been absolutely desperate, she would have pushed through the pain. Isabela knew she'd endured worse.

Yet here she stood, fascinated by the pirate's intimate knowledge of the sky, her eyes sparkling as each unfamiliar name parted Isabela's lips, gaze keenly following the point of her finger towards the constellations above.

Isabela had that map of stars memorized. But she still watched with Bethany, both of them discovering again just why they hated such small spaces, the feeling of being trapped. The world was full of wonders.

Only now was Isabela starting to believe that maybe sometimes people could be wonders too.


End file.
